Buscando a Cassie
by Sedata
Summary: Johnny planeó invitar a sus amigos a beber en su casa mientras su esposa Sonya se iba de viaje. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando supo que tendría que hacerse cargo de su hija Cassie durante la ausencia de su mujer. Los problemas se presentaron cuando Cassie se escapó de la casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Johnny y sus amigos vivirán muchas locas aventuras en la búsqueda de Cassie.
1. El ultimátum de Sonya

Buen día/tarde/noche o cualquiera que sea el horario XD. En esta ocasión presento el fic "cómico" que venía anunciando desde hace un tiempo. En esta historia Cassie Cage es una pequeña y adorable bebé, que hace sufrir a su padre con su ausencia, LOL. Además de que el pobre Johnny vivirá aterrado de que su malhumorada esposa se entere de que Cassie está perdida. Este fic es un tanto random, contiene muchas locuras... es un disparate. Puede que al principio no lo parezca, pero posteriormente estará bastante loco, diría yo. Ya no digo más y mejor dejo que el tiempo lo diga todo (?) El primer capítulo tuve que cortarlo porque estaba considerablemente largo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Mortal Kombat y sus personajes pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Buscando a Cassie**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El ultimátum de Sonya.**

* * *

Era una tranquila tarde en algún lugar del Earthrealm… bueno, bueno, en la lujosa mansión de la familia Cage, para ser más precisos.

Todo marchaba bien, excepto por un pequeño detalle, y es que el jefe de familia, Johnny, estaba aseando la casa bastante desesperado, cosa que le pareció muy extraña a su amada esposa Sonya, quien estaba por irse de vacaciones.

Sonya sabía que su marido tramaba algo y no dudó en hacérselo saber.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó cruzando los brazos y mirando a su esposo pasando la aspiradora por toda la casa a una velocidad incalculable.

—Es que quiero dejar la casa reluciente para que te vayas tranquila a tu viaje, sin preocuparte por la suciedad y... todas esas cosas de mujeres —contestó continuando con su labor.

Sonya se puso las manos en la cintura y entrecerró los ojos.

—Invitaste a tus amigos a beber, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un tono que indicaba sospecha.

Cage hizo cara de sorpresa y tras titubear unos instantes, con mucho nerviosismo le contestó.

—¡Disculpa, pero no te escucho! ¡La aspiradora hace mucho ruido!

Entonces la rubia negó con la cabeza y desconectó la aspiradora para que su esposo no tuviera más pretextos.

—No mientas, Johnny. Siempre limpias la casa cuando van a venir esos idiotas. Y además, no entiendo por qué lo haces, si al final dejan la casa hecha un desastre.

Johnny balbuceó sin saber qué responderle, y al ver que no tenía escapatoria, optó por hacerse el ofendido.

—¿Así es como me agradeces? ¿Crees que me estoy aprovechando de que te vas de vacaciones para invitar a mis camaradas?

Sonya guardó silencio, mirándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Tú lo has dicho.

—Bien, creo que me traicionó el subconsciente —contestó con una sonrisa fingida, al darse cuenta de que metió la pata.

—Unos cuantos años juntos y crees que aún no te conozco lo suficiente.

Johnny no supo qué decir al sentirse atrapado, sin embargo, decidió afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos con… valentía.

—Está bien, está bien, solo quiero beber unos tragos con mis camaradas; no hay nada de malo con eso. ¿Acaso quieres que me la pase aburrido e inerte como una piedra mientras te vas de viaje? Además, Cassie se va contigo, ¿no?

—¡Cassie se queda! —contestó Sonya muy irritada.

Tal afirmación de su mujer lo hizo desconcertarse y molestarse, pues inesperadamente sus planes se vinieron abajo.

—¡¿Qué?!... ¡no!... ¡no!... ¡¿por qué?! —reclamó realmente enfadado.

—No pasas nada de tiempo con Cassie, y esta es una buena oportunidad para que le des tiempo de calidad.

El desacuerdo de Johnny era mucho, pues su pequeña hija, cassie, era apenas una dulce y tierna bebé de escasos meses de edad, la cual requería de toda su atención, y tal caso interfería con su vida social tan preciada para el divo.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! Llevamos planeando esta reunión desde hace mucho —protestó, logrando que su esposa comenzara a perder la paciencia.

—Cassie se queda y no hay nada más que discutir, así que puedes irles diciendo a tus "amiguitos" que la reunión está cancelada.

Johnny hizo tal berrinche que, simple y sencillamente, no pudo hacer nada más que tartamudear.

—¡Esto no es justo! ¡Quiero el divorcio! —se quejó después.

—¡Bien! ¿En dónde firmo? —dijo Sonya con una sonrisa.

—¡No! Espera, hagamos esto: si no nos divorciamos, te tramito otra tarjeta de crédito, ¿qué dices?

Sonya se quedó pensando un momento, y con una sonrisa maliciosa, volteó a verlo.

—Me has convencido —respondió y cruzó los brazos.

—Claro, eso siempre funciona. Por eso es que estoy hasta el cuello de deudas —le contestó, mirándola con enfado.

Entonces, el sonido de la bocina de un coche interrumpió la discusión. Sonya enseguida corrió a la ventana.

—¡Mi taxi! —exclamó y se apresuró a tomar sus maletas —. Bueno, Johnny, es hora de irme. ¡No quiero enterarme de que descuidaste a Cassie!, ¿está claro?

—Sí, sí, lo que tu digas —contestó Cage resignado, pero no menos irritado.

—Cassie está dormida en su cuna. No hagas ruido para no despertarla. La pobre no durmió en toda la noche.

—¿Acaso mis ojeras dicen lo contrario? —dijo recordando como en la madrugada el llanto de Cassie no lo dejaba dormir.

Sonya notó que el descontento de Johnny perduraba, así que se acercó y le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

—Yo sé que en verdad querías divertirte con tus amigos…. y alcoholizarte…, pero nuestra Cassie nos ha cambiado la vida a ambos y debes entender que ahora ya nada es más importante que ella.

—Está bien, amorcito, tienes razón; soy un tonto. ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta? —dijo arrepentido y le dio un abrazo a su mujer —. Vete tranquila. Cassie y yo estaremos bien.

—¡Me alegra tanto que lo hayas entendido! —dijo Sonya muy conmovida mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte —. Estaré pensando en ustedes todo el tiempo.

—Nosotros también, cielito. Lo prometo —contestó y rompieron el abrazo, pues la rubia ya tenía que irse.

—¡Debo darme prisa o me deja el avión! —comentó Sonya, abriendo la puerta con premura.

—¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡apresúrate!, ¡no vayas a perder el vuelo! —dijo Cage, con una urgencia y nerviosismo que trataba de ocultar con una sonrisa.

Sonya, antes de irse, miró a su esposo desde la puerta y le mandó un beso que se materializó en un corazón de color rosa, y que justo cuando llegó a la cara de Johnny, éste empezó a toser y a jadear asfixiado.

—¡Amor, lo siento! ¡Olvidé que no debía hacer eso! —dijo Sonya apenada.

—¡No te preocupes!... ¡cof! ¡cof!... ¡me encanta cuando haces eso!... ¡cof! ¡cof!... —contestó con diplomacia, para que su esposa no se sienta mal por ese pequeño accidente; sin embargo, por dentro sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar por la asfixia.

—Oh, eres muy dulce —contestó halagada —. ¡Nos veremos pronto! —añadió agitando su mano como despedida.

—¡Adiós! ¡No olvides traer souvenirs! —le dijo con una amplia y fingida sonrisa, desesperado por que al fin se fuera.

Cuando Sonya cerró la puerta, Johnny empezó a bailar al mismísimo estilo de Michael Jackson, a causa de la alegría que sentía.

—¡Sí! ¡Llegó la hora de divertirse! No importa lo que haya dicho Sonya; yo voy a pasarla bien con mis colegas, pues al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera se va a enterar de que la desobedecí —dijo y comenzó a carcajearse de manera perversa y psicópata, como todo un villano de película; pero su risotada cesó instantáneamente en cuanto se volteó y vio a Sonya con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con desprecio.

—Olvidé mi pasaporte —dijo la rubia, indignada, levantando el pasaporte con una mano para mostrárselo a Johnny.

—¡Querida, qué sorpresa!... o más bien… sí, sabía que habías regresado, pero te quería jugar una simpática broma. No vayas a pensar que yo hablaba en serio… —contestó muy nervioso.

—¡No, Johnny, no! —exclamó furiosa —. Ya te dije que te olvides de tu vida de "soltero" mientras Cassie esté contigo. ¡No me obligues a cancelar mi viaje!

Cage tenía los ojos cerrados como si presintiera que en cualquier momento iba a recibir un golpe, mientras escuchaba los reclamos de su esposa.

—¡Está bien! ¡Aprendí la lección! No tienes por qué cancelar tu viaje —agachando la cabeza como un niño regañado—. Prometo que me voy a portar bien. Mi prioridad será Cassie de ahora en adelante… pero que quede claro que solo hasta que llegues de tu viaje.

Sonya respiró profundamente y se masajeó las sienes, pues su esposo le estaba empezando a provocar una jaqueca.

—Johnny, tengo algo que confesarte: este viaje lo hago… ¡para descansar de ti! —exclamó alterándose súbitamente.

Cage abrió los ojos enormes al haber escuchado tales afirmaciones.

—¿De mí? —preguntó cínicamente, pues sabe que continuamente le hace perder los estribos a su esposa.

—¡Sí! ¡de ti! —ella le gritó de tal modo que Johnny agachó la cabeza y se tapó los oídos involuntariamente.

—¡Hey, sin gritar que no estoy sordo! —reclamó, pero al ver el rostro molesto de Sonya, tomó un almohadón del sofá y se cubrió con él como si fuera un escudo.

—Querido —más tranquila—, ganas no me faltan de cancelar mis vacaciones, pero siento que si no me libero un poco… ¡voy a explotar!

Él la miraba con preocupación, pues en verdad se veía muy tensa.

—Me preocupa Cassie —continuó Blade—, pero voy a darte una oportunidad de que demuestres que puedes cambiar y que eres un padre y esposo ejemplar. Si no llega a ser así…, dudo que pueda seguir a tu lado.

Johnny pasó saliva con tal dificultad como si hubiera sido una piedra.

—Te refieres a…

—Sí —interrumpió Sonya—. Quizá muy pronto no haya tarjeta de crédito que pueda arreglar las cosas entre nosotros.

Él se asustó bastante, pues su mujer le estaba insinuando que estaban en peligro de separarse. Un silencio sepulcral acompañó por varios segundos el tenso panorama.

—¿Ni siquiera una tarjeta _Earthrealm Express Platinum_ podría arreglar las cosas?

Sonya no pudo evitar realizar una _epic facepalm_ al notar que su esposo no la tomaba en serio y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¡No lo olvides, Johnny! —decía mientras se iba—. De ti depende que esto funcione o se acabe —sentenció y azotó la puerta, para después subir al taxi y suplicarle al conductor que acelere.

En cuanto se quedó solo, el actor comenzó a balbucear a causa del ultimátum de Sonya.

—Esto está muy mal —se dijo a sí mismo, pensando en el peligro en el que estaba su matrimonio.

Caminó cabizbajo y después se detuvo a reflexionar un poco. A su lado, en un aparador, había una fotografía de Sonya y él en el día de su boda.

—Pero si nos veíamos tan felices juntos ese día —recordó con nostalgia, contemplando la fotografía entre sus manos, en la cual Sonya lo miraba con repulsión mientras él posaba alardeando de sus músculos.

Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y después de unos instantes de estar desanimado, se armó de valor.

—¡No!, ¡esto no lo voy a permitir! Voy a salvar mi matrimonio a como dé lugar —dijo decidido —. En cuanto lleguen esos ebrios idiotas los voy a correr de mi casa, les patearé su repugnante trasero, si es necesario, y… —decía, pero se calló inmediatamente cuando se volteó y vio a Jax, Sub Zero, Liu Kang y Kung Lao mirándolo con cara de WTF?


	2. Desobedeciendo las órdenes de la general

¡Hola! Muchas gracias **Coeurdesoleil 12** e **Igfield** y también a **Azhi D** por tomarse el tiempo de pasarse por aquí. ¡Me alegra mucho que les agradara! Y bien, he aquí un nuevo episodio de esta bizarra historia XD

* * *

 **Desobedeciendo las órdenes de la general.**

* * *

El desafortunado Johnny Cage fue escuchado por sus compañeros cuando sentenciaba una promesa al aire insultándolos, sin tener idea de que estaban justo detrás de él. Aún tenía levantado el dedo índice de cuando estaba dando su "discurso".

Todos se quedaron inmóviles por varios segundos con sus respectivas poses, ante el desconcierto e incomodidad del panorama.

—¡Chicos, qué sorpresa!... o más bien..., sabía que estaban aquí, pero…

—¿A quiénes vas a correr de tu casa pateándoles el trasero? —interrumpió Jax, levantando una ceja.

Cage balbuceó tratando de buscar una respuesta para su camarada.

—¿Yo?... bueno…, me refería a los cobradores…, vendedores molestos…, a mis suegros…

Jax lo miró incrédulo, pero después soltó una carcajada.

—¡Bien! —exclamó, pues al parecer su repuesta fue convincente.

Johnny les indicó que pasaran a la sala, y respiró profundamente, aliviado de que se hubieran tragado su mentira y prometiéndose mirar detrás de él antes de hablar, aun estando en su propia casa.

Los cuatro amigos se sentaron en los lujosos sillones, y Johnny llegó de inmediato con ellos.

—¡Qué gusto verlos! Aunque tenía entendido que vendrían a las ocho de la noche, y apenas son las seis.

—Quedamos a las ocho porque hacemos dos horas por el tráfico, pero se me ocurrió que en vez de traer mi automóvil, sería mejor traer un tanque de guerra. ¡Y voilà! Llegamos muy rápido.

—¡¿Vinieron en un tanque de guerra?! —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, no sabes la cantidad de automóviles que fueron aplastados por el tanque. Pero no importa, valió la pena —contestó Jax cínicamente.

Johnny se quedó sin palabras a causa de la excéntrica idea de Briggs. Después de guardar silencio con cara de WTF?, volteó a ver a Kung Lao, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y lucía muy enfadado.

—¿Otra vez te trajeron a la fuerza?

—¿Cómo lo adivinaste? —contestó Lao sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa fingida que quitó de súbito para hacer un gesto de molestia.

—Sí, tuvimos que forzarlo a que nos acompañe para que maneje cuando nosotros estemos ebrios, pues como él no bebe alcohol… —intervino Jax.

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que la ira de Kung Lao se acrecentara. Con los puños bien cerrados y con una vena saltada en su frente, de inmediato le reclamó.

—¡Pero si yo ni siquiera sé manejar!

—¡Pamplinas! Créeme que aun así manejarás mejor tú que nosotros alcoholizados —contestó Jax sin inmutarse, y encendió un puro.

—¡Odio tener que servirles de su chofer, de su mayordomo y de tener que soportar sus desfiguros cuando se van de fiesta! Además, ¿se te olvida que trajiste el tanque? Si no sé conducir un automóvil, ¡¿qué te hace pensar que puedo conducir un tanque de guerra?! —se quejó Lao.

—Sólo sigue a tu corazón —contestó Jax, emulando la expresión del meme de Yao Ming.

Mientras ese par discutía, Sub Zero se hartó e interrumpió la guerra verbal.

—Oigan, ¿venimos a divertirnos y a olvidarnos por un momento de nuestros problemas, o venimos a escuchar una discusión entre un monjecillo puritano y santurrón vs un militar en decadencia y con baja moral?

—¡Vaya!, hasta que alguien dice algo inteligente —intervino Liu Kang sarcásticamente, después de bostezar.

Jax se carcajeó, contrario a Kung Lao, quien entrecerró los ojos sumamente ofendido, mirando a Sub Zero con desprecio. Iba a reclamar algo, pero fue interrumpido por Cage.

—Chicos, chicos, me da mucha pena decirles esto, pero… me temo que la reunión está cancelada —dijo con el mismo tono que usa un médico cuando anuncia el fallecimiento de un paciente.

—¡¿Qué?! —cuestionaron Sub Zero y Liu Kang al unísono, notablemente molestos.

—¡Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas! —exclamó Kung Lao, levantando los brazos con alegría.

Jax ni se inmutó ante el anuncio del actor, y con una sonrisa maliciosa se dispuso a contestarle.

—No te preocupes, Cage. La reunión en tu casa estaba cancelada desde un principio.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, me da mucha pena, pero Sonya me dejó a Cassie y… —decía, pues pensó que le estaba reprochando, pero después captó la respuesta de su amigo y se desconcertó mucho—. ¿En serio?

—¡Claro! —contestó Briggs—, la reunión en tu casa se canceló porque iremos al bar de Bo' Rai Cho. ¡Yo invito!

Sub Zero y Liu Kang ovacionaron a Jax, eufóricos, y se estrecharon las manos los unos a los otros.

Por su parte, a Kung Lao se le bajó la alegría repentinamente y cruzó los brazos de nuevo.

—Olvidé que no debía creer en los milagros —se dijo a sí mismo con enfado.

—¿Qué esperas, Cage? ¡Alístate para irnos al bar! —le animó Jax.

—¿Al bar de Bo' Rai Cho? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¿No acabo de decirte que Sonya me dejó a Cassie? Ni loco puedo dejarla sola —contestó muy exaltado.

—¡Es una experiencia que no puedes perderte! Ese gordo alcohólico acaba de incluir una nueva atracción en su bar: ¡damas de compañía!

—¿Qué es eso? Me suena a algo inmoral —preguntó Kung Lao.

—Las damas de compañía son unas chicas muy lindas a las que les pagas un dinerillo para que bailen contigo, beban contigo, conversen contigo y… quizá algo más —contestó Jax, haciendo cara de lujuria al final.

—Ese "algo más" no me gustó para nada —dijo Lao, sospechando a qué se refería Briggs.

Johnny comenzó a llorar desconsolado al saber que se tendría que perder la ida al bar, pero tras varios segundos de llanto, sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y aparentó serenidad.

—En verdad lo siento, pero yo no puedo ir. Tengo que hacerme cargo de Cassie y… disfrutar cambiarle los pañales…, gozar de su llanto agudo e incontrolable que me taladra los oídos…, experimentar la dicha de que vomite encima de mi ropa carísima... —dijo con una amplia sonrisa hipócrita.

—Por favor, Cage. Solo estaremos un par de horas ahí. Puedes llevar a Cassie si quieres —dijo Jax.

Sub Zero y Liu Kang se rieron en secreto al pensar en Cage llevándose a su hija al bar.

—¡No! Ni de chiste llevo a Cassie a ese nido de cucarachas —contestó tajantemente y después cerró los ojos muy triste—. Tendré que perderme la fiesta en el bar, chicos. Así que váyanse..., no se preocupen por mí —añadió, al borde de las lágrimas, haciendo toda una escena dramática.

Sus amigos —excepto Kung Lao— lo miraron conmovidos. Posteriormente, Jax le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Johnny para animarlo.

—¡Vamos, Cage! No te pongas sentimental.

—Es que ansiaba tanto este momento —dijo el actor, con la voz entrecortada—. Ahora no me queda más que estar aplastado en el sillón viendo documentales sobre la vida silvestre, pues a mi _querida_ Sonya se le ocurrió bloquear casi todos los canales de TV, para evitar que pudiera sintonizar canales para adultos.

—¿Y no pudo bloquear únicamente los canales para adultos? —preguntó Jax extrañado.

—Sí, pero ayer en la noche me atrapó viendo uno, y me dijo que sólo me dejaría disponibles los canales culturales como castigo.

—Pobre hombre —dijo Sub Zero, sintiendo una gran compasión por tan "cruel" esposa.

—Y lo peor es que al menos ahora que Cassie está dormida tengo un poco de libertad y puedo estar en relativa calma, pero cuando despierte… ¡es un torbellino! —dijo Johnny, recordando como la pequeña es hiperactiva.

Por un momento Jax sintió lástima por su amigo como todos los demás —excepto, ¡claro!, Kung Lao—, sin embargo una idea le llegó de repente y comenzó a tramar un plan para el desafortunado actor.

—Entonces, ¿Cassie está dormida? —cuestionó Jax frotándose sus manos metálicas.

—Sí, Cassie duerme por horas, pero cuando despierta ni los Elder Gods podrían controlarla. A veces pienso que su conducta es un maleficio de Quan Chi, pero no quiero decirle a Sonya para no preocuparla… y para no recibir un puñetazo en la nariz.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros mientras Cassie está dormida? —mal aconsejó Jax.

—¡No! Le prometí a Sonya que no descuidaría a Cassie ni un segundo —contestó horrorizado.

—Pero Sonya a estas alturas ya debe estar muy lejos, adentro de un avión, sin imaginar que irás con nosotros un par de horas al bar. No tiene por qué enterarse.

Johnny Cage hizo una expresión que indicaba una severa ofensa, pues Briggs lo estaba incitando a romper su promesa; pero repentinamente cambió su expresión y se quedó pensativo, tentado por aceptar su oferta.

—No lo sé. Es que si por alguna razón Sonya llegara a saberlo me iría muy mal. No sabes todo lo que me dijo antes de irse, incluso me amenazó con el divorcio.

—¡Eso sería lo mejor, Cage! Yo sé lo que te digo —intervino Liu Kang, horrorizado por el humor de Sonya.

—No te preocupes, Johnny, todo estará bien. Iremos al bar, te quitarás las ansias de pasar un buen rato y cuando regreses no te apartarás de Cassie ni un segundo. La chica está en la comodidad y seguridad de su cuna. ¡No habrá ningún problema! —trató de convencerlo Jax.

Johnny hubiera querido cumplir su promesa, pero la idea de Jax no sonaba del todo mal, pues en realidad tenía razón y era muy poco probable que Sonya se enterara de que desobedeció su indicación. No pudo evitarlo y finalmente sucumbió a la tentación.

—Está bien. ¡Pero sólo un par de horas! —dijo Johnny no estando muy convencido, pero tampoco tenía intensiones de declinar la oferta.

—¡Esa voz me agrada! —exclamó Briggs, seguido de ovaciones de parte de sus otros compañeros —. Los espero en el auto… perdón, en el tanque —añadió y caminó hasta la salida.

Antes de seguir a Jax y a su escuadrón de bebedores, Johnny fue a revisar que Cassie estuviera aún dormida.

—No me traiciones, por favor —le dijo a su pequeña, esperando que no vaya a despertarse mientras él se iba al bar.


End file.
